The girl in the cell
by Lily800
Summary: Also dedicated for BluePhantom99. Probably my last story.
1. The girl in the cell

**Inspired from BluePhantom99's story-Viperforce, thus, it is also dedicated to her.**

Chiro slowly opened his eyes.

"What's going..Oww..." He managed to say.

Oh, yeah, he was in a cell.

He looked around, and discovered that he was on a bed, with another bed beside him, with a girl on it.

She wasn't sleeping, but she was reading a small book. SHe had unusual blue hair with silver edges.

Chiro got down from the bed and went to the bars of the cage, and looked around.

No one else.

He then sat there, sighing.

Turning towards the girl, he asked, "Who are you?"

She didn't reply.

Chiro nudged.

Then, he felt something in his pocket.

Sticking his hand in, he realized that it was a bar of chocolate.

He was really hungry, so he ate some, then thought to give some to the girl, there, too.

Hhe quietly broke it into half and kept one peice on her bed.

She looked at it for a moment, but then went back to her book.

He went back to the bars of the cell, and sat near them.

Afyer some time, the girl jumped down from the bed, and went to the bars, too.

Staying a bit away from Chiro, she tied her hair to the lock, and started singing.

(this song is the healing song from the movie tangled..plz listen 2 it for better understandings)

_**Flowers, gleam and glow.**_

_**Let your power shine**_

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

Her hair started to glow.

_**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the fate's design**_

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine...**_

The lock flinched open.

She smiled.

Untying her hair to the lock, she opened the gate, and gave Chiro a signal to go out.

He did so, but then got surprized, when she locked herself again.

"Wait, what about you?" He asked.

She didn't reply, just went back on her bed.

"CHIRO!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Chiro looked around and noticed Jinmay in another cell.

"JINMAY!" He shouted, running to her.

"How-how do I get out?"

"Um...wait." He said, going back to his cell.

"Um...hello?"

The girl looked at him.

"Can you do that lock-thing for my frind, too, please?"

She jumped down from her bed again, tied her hair, and sang-

_**Flowers, gleam and glow.**_

_**Let your power shine**_

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

Her hair started to glow again.

_**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the fate's design**_

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine...**_

The lock flinched open again.

Chiro hugged Jinmay, she hugged back.

The girl quietly went back to her bed.

Chiro noticed that.

"Hey, why aren't you coming out?"

She didn't respond.

"Hello?" Said Jinmay.

She STILL didn't respond.

"We can't leave her here like that." Said Chiro.

**What will they do now?**

**I accept suggetions/theories!**

**I wasnt to delete all of my stories because of a reviewer, Phonix.**

**Tell me by PM if you want me to or not.**


	2. The barren land

Chiro slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, man...oww..." Is all he was able to say.

He looked around.

It was a barren dessert.

But what's that?

The same girl back in the cell!

He waited for her to wake up.

After some time, she opened her eyes.

"Ouch.." She said, rubbing her head.

But she froze as she saw Chiro.

"Do you know how we got here?" He asked.

She shook her head.

_"We?"_

_What does he mean by "We"?_

"You don't speak much, do you?" Chiro then asked.

She didn't say anything for sometime, then just shook her head slowly.

"I'm Chiro." He said, holding his hand out.

"...Lily..." She said softly.

They both shook hands.

"How does your hair glow?"

"Just...like Rapunsel's..." She replied softly.

"Cool."

Then, she looked down, looking a bit saaaad.

"You ok?"

Then, her eyes turned black and she raised her punch to hit Chiro.

"NO, WAIT!" Shouted Chiro, getting back.

"W-what?" Her eyes turned blue (normal) as she said, "Oh...sorry..." She said softly, pulling her hand down.

"What happened to you?"

"N-nothing...really..."

"No, something happened. Your eyes turned black. What was it?"

"I just...sometimes...go evil..."

"How?"

"M-my hair...it glows...so...master wanted it...so he controls me now..."

"_Master? Could it be? Skeleton King? _Who is your master, Lily?"

"I can't tell..."

"Why not?"

"Because...then...I'll get into trouble..."

"Oh..."

"What about your nails?"

"Huh?"

"They're shining..." She softly replied, pointing towards his hand.

He looked at them.

"AAAAHHHH!"


	3. Nail polish!

"What?" Lily asked softly.

"NAIL POLISH! GROSS! JINMAYYY!"

_So THAT'S her name...Jinmay..._

"I know how you feel...my sister did the same to me..."

They both chuckled.

"How do we get out from here, now?" Asked Chiro.

Lily didn't reply.

Chiro nudged, looking around again.

Suddenly, Lily's eyes turned black again as she got up and turned towards her right.

"L-lily?"

After some moments-

"Yes, master."

"Lil?"

Suddenely, she attacked Chiro, started by jumping on him.

"WHOA!" Is all he could say, before she started hitting, punching and kicking him.

"LILY!...STOP!...WAIT!..." He said, between slaps and punches.

He had no option but to fight back.

After some time, she stopped.

Realizing on what just happened, she immidietly got up from him.

"I'm sorry, Chiro...are you ok?"

"Urgh...oww...yeah, I'm fine...I guess..."

"I'm so sorry..." She said sofly, having tears in her eyes.

"No, no, it's ok."

"No...it isn't...you're hurt...very badly..." She said, a tear already rolling down her cheek.

"Lily.." He said, going near her, "It's ok. I'm fine. I'll BE fine."

"No, you aren't...you won't..." After some more tears, she said, "I'll go away..."

"What?"

"I'll go away...so you'll be fine.."

"Lily, don't say that." He said, wiping her tears away.

She blushed slightly.

"Good bye, Chiro...it was nice knowing you..."

"What do you mean?"

Without saying another word, she ran, ran as fast as she could.

"LILY! WAIT!"

He ran behind her.

After some time, she felt dizzy.

Also, she hadn't drinken anything from _days_.

So, she slowed down.

"Oh...so...dizzy...so...dizzy..." She said sleepily, slowing down more.

At last, she fainted.

"Holy...Shuggazoom...she's...so...FAST!" Chiro said between breaths.


	4. LLLLOOOOVVVVEEE!

Lily's POV

I slowly opened my eyes.

I felt something soft. I don't know what, but I liked it.

I looked around.

Normal pov

"What...?" Is all she could say, softly.

"Greetings." Said a british accent.

She got up, and sat on the metal bed.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson, no need to call me Mr., nor Hal, but Gibson is absolutely fine."

"I'm Lily..."

Hearing her voice, Chiro and Sprx walked inside.

"Yello" Sprx joked.

Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Ch-Chiro?"

"Hhmm?"

"...N-nothing."

Chiro nudged.

_How can I capture Chiro?_

_H-he helped me...saved my life..._

Then, her eyes turned black again.

"Get back!" Said Chiro.

She attacked Sprx.

"MAGNA-TIGNER-THROW!"

The magnatic beam hit her and she...well...dodged it.

Then, she attacked Otto, and took out his memory card.

"Eeeeeeee! OOooooooo! AAAAAAhhhhhhh!" Said Otto, completely forgotten who he was, where he was, and if he was a he or she.

Gibson slapped his forehead.

Chiro tried to stop her, but she fought back.

She also took out the memory card of Antauri, Nova, Sprx and Gibson.

At last, she started fighting Chiro.

"Give...me...back...my...MONKEYS!" Said Chiro, fighting back.

Her eyes turned blue.

She stopped.

"W-what? What was I doing?" She asked softly.

"Um...nothing..." Replied Chiro, as he knew it was Skeleton King, not Lily.

"Chiro! You're bleeding!" She said, knowing that she did it.

"No, I'm fine. Me and Otto were just playing when I tripped."

"Where is he?"

"Um...making a new machine..."

"Oh..."

"Ow.." He said, as it started bleeding more.

"Wait, I'll do something..." She said softly, taking out a cloth aid.

"No, I'm ok."

Without listening or saying another word, she tied it to his arm.

They were never so close before.

Chiro and Lily blushed.

After tying the cloth, Lily got back, they both still blushing.

"Thanks." Said Chiro.

"Y-your welcome..." Lily said, blushing, too.


End file.
